Unforgettable
by Bleak Landscape
Summary: These precious moments that they share to build their relationship had to be unforgettable, to them. KuroFai


**Author's Note - **Heya all, I ventured for another KuroFai ficcie! This time, it's a bit more AU sort of, you know? Because I'm just making up scenarios for this. So, I'm sorry for dashing your hopes but, I don't think this happens in either the anime or the manga. Anyway, this happened when I was just on the verges of sleep and this tremendous idea came to me. I jotted it down and started writing it the next day, but I had lost this track of it. So I was on the vestiges of giving up when my consciousness just told me, '_Screw it. I'm skippin' a few levels of fic-writin' and just goin' for it._' Funny how it has an Aussie accent.

Anyway, so I discovered the joy of writing these sort of fics.

So, 'tis is my second KuroFai fic, and I hopin' that you'll like it! Spoilers?

**Disclaimer -** I _don't_ own Tsubasa Chronicle. _That's right ya don't, ya Yankee. _Shut up.

I don't own _Harry Potter_ either. The day I would be able to write like that would be the day I become a millionaire. Which is like, never

_**--**_

_**Unforgettable**_

--

_Encounter_

The first time he had seen that gleaming mop of blonde hair was when it started following him like a lost puppy. Kurogane had ignored his frequent one-sided conversations and blindingly white smiles.

Until he had started giving him those stupid nicknames.

It made him steam just thinking about it.

Kuro-rin. Kuro-puu. Kuro-_chan_.

And the worst of all, _Big Doggy_.

The phrase was like the insignia of doom in Kurogane's now fully-_Fai_-trained mind. It hovered like the big black rain cloud that Fai claimed Kurogane had over his head all day when he caught sight of the blonde.

Of course, that only caused said rain cloud to darken considerably and bless Kurogane with its refreshing rain and bright, yellow lightning that horribly shared the same shade as those pugnacious yellow bath ducks that those fools advertised on television.

--

_Equivalent _

Kurogane once had demanded to know just _why_ Fai refused to use his actual name, which was definitely _not_ Kuro-pii, Kuro-wanko, or whatever whacked out name the blonde could dream up.

Smoothly, the other had just retorted that if Kurogane had never used _his_ name directly, why should he?  
"It's equivalent after all, isn't it, Kuro-_wanwan_?"

Thus, Kurogane had fallen into a dark, and sullen silence.

The nicknames had almost doubled after that short conversation. _Almost_. But it wasn't enough to drive Kurogane over the edge. Yet. As Fai said, the big black rain cloud was getting bigger every day

--

_Realization_

When Fai had skipped out happily, Kurogane had to admit that he was impressed - but just a _tiny_ bit.

Yes, it did fit his curves perfectly. Yes, it did look good on him. But, of course, Kurogane being Kurogane, refused to say these things since there was his fearsome reputation to uphold, and it was wavering these past few weeks since the blonde idiot had started attaching himself to him.

So, it was obvious since, Kurogane thinking quite seriously about the importantness of his reputation, didn't notice Fai observing him with a small curve of mischief on his lips. Too bad Kurogane didn't recover from his reverie early enough, or he would have sensed with his specially-trained _Fai _senses what was coming next.

So it was Fai's teasing tone that snapped Kurogane out of his deep meditation-like trance with the obnoxious question, "See something you like, Kuro-rin?"

Which, of course, made Kurogane's face light up in a brilliant display of the many different shades of red. What caused the reaction to this innocent question was the fact that it was not entirely false. Which was what Fai caught immediately, due to the fact that his grin grew wider and Kurogane's mind was screaming _doom!_ in large, bold lettering.

"_No_."

But Fai just smiled that annoying, knowing smile of his and took Kurogane's unprotected hand against his half-hearted protestations and led them out of the store, down the street full of loud, conversing people.

And so, that was when Kurogan finally realized that maybe enduring a torturous hour of shopping had paid off - in a way - after all.

--

_Surprise_

Christmas had been leering at many people's footsteps and forcing them to rush out to the shops which were donning all sorts of wonderful bargains and prices to purchase meaningless presents for each other to place under the Christmas tree and only to have all that delicate wrapping and back-breaking taping to be mercilessly ripped off in the space of a few seconds by excited little kids who were expecting Santa.

Honestly, 'Santa' couldn't have chosen a more innuendo-like list for the innocent little kiddies, couldn't he?

Nice or naughty.

That was just ... _nasty_.

What made it even more disturbing was that it was going to be laughed out by an old, fat guy with a beard as long as Dumbledore's and a terribly distracting bright red suit. For the love of - what were they _thinking_?

Aside from that fact, Kurogane was seriously considering going to a therapist, or a psychiatrist for the issues that were revolving around his head madly. Going to a shop and glancing at a small, brown teddy bear was disconcerting for him, certainly, because of his reputation, but actually working up the nerve to going _inside_ said shop and _purchasing_ it was seriously over the line.

And guess who Kurogane had it in mind for.

That blonde _idiot_, Fai. He must have been delirious and stark-raving _mad_ for a minute there.

Indeed, the brown-haired man at the counter who had adopted great, black, squared glasses had given him a strange look before quickly returning to scanning the small, innocent toy after one dark, if-you-tell-anyone-I-will-come-after-you-with-a-sharp-object look from Kurogane.

Now, he was carrying it around in his pocket, looking around for that damn person in this merry, happy-Christmas-my-good-fellow mass.

Usually, Kurogane's specially-_Fai_-trained senses would automatically somehow tell him where the annoying, chattering blonde was - that ability creeped Kurogane out a lot, too. But thankfully, it had saved him from the times that he would have been hugged to death by the over-excited blonde when his senses had started tingling whenever Fai had come near.

But, today, Kurogane was especially distracted by the small weight of the bear in his pocket. So, for the first and most possibly last time, Fai caught him unawares and pounced on him.

And shortly after, was pushed off quickly, amidst strange glances and reputation sinkage. It was at this time when Fai chose to smile innocently and say, "Was Kuro-chan looking for me?"

Kurogane recovered a bit slowly then he would have thought, and allowed a second of traitorous hesitation before hurriefly replying quite loudly and obviously, as if he feared Fai was slightly deaf in both ears. "_No_!"

Fai smiled widely and twirled happily as he and Kurogane started down the cold, frosty street. "Isn't this _great_, Kuro-pii? It's almost Christmas!"

Kurogane just muttered incohorently and chose to reply more clearer, "What's so special about Christmas?"

Fai just walked on and asked, quietly, "Didn't anyone give you any presents when Kuro-wanko was small?"

To this, Kurogane made no reply. Until, a fluffy, stuffed toy puppy was thrust into his face.

"Look, Kuro-puu! I got this for you because I thought it resembled you! Doesn't it, Kuro-wanwan?"

Kurogane took the small toy in both hands and gazed at it in wonder. Once you actually looked at it, it really _did_ seem to resemble him, a bit. Of course, Kurogane would _never_ admit this to anyone, in fear of his own reputation.

Fai just smiled at Kurogane's silence and took it for approval. He hadn't really expected Kurogane to get him something in return, anyway. So, of course, he was surprised when Kurogane hesitantly retrieved the small, brown teddy bear that he had bought only minutes earlier. Fai's smile widened when Kurogane thrust it towards him, muttering something about a present.

To which Fai responded by hugging him tightly and laughing delightedly. He didn't miss the small smile that graced Kurogane's lips at the sight of the blonde's childish excitement. He held it up to the sky and looked and it and pondered for a moment. "I think I'll name it Kuro-chan!"

"_What_?" Kurogane growled, not expecting this reaction at all. But when he looked back on it, he thought he should have guessed.

"Doesn't it look like Kuro-pii even more?" Fai giggled delightedly as Kurogane made a mad grab at the small toy like a demon possessed. The teddy really did look like Kurogane, with its stubborn expression. Fai jumped out of Kurogane's reach and shook his head at the taller man scoldingly, like a teacher to a child. "No, Kuro-rin, it's mine now!"

Kurogane couldn't help an elated feeling rise in him when he chased the laughing blonde down the street, clutching Kuro-chan protectively.

--

_Cemetary_

When Kurogane had spotted Fai - by sheer coincidence - out in the rain that day when he was hurrying back home, he had been surprised. What had that blonde been up to now?

It was by sheer curiosity when Kurogane had walked closer so Fai was more clearer through this pounding of falling rain.

Fai had been doing nothing but merely standing there, staring at something with an unseeable, unreadable gaze. His deep, sapphire eyes had been hidden under a thick curtain of limp, golden hair.

Kurogane had been about to march up to him and demand what was going on and why he was out in the rain without an umbrella when he realized what location Fai was in.

It was a cemetary.

The familiar-looking gravestones and the odd cross here and there. Bunches of wet, ruined flowers lay, forgotten and soggy on graves. Probably left by relatives or friends. The garden of white roses at the corner of the cemetary were hanging with their flowers down, droplets of clear rain dripping down their petals.

Fai's hair had been sopping wet and he was completely drenched. It seemed that he had been standing there for quite a while in the rain, as opposed to Kurogane who had been standing under an umbrella this whole time.

Kurogane hadn't wanted to break this peaceful scene, where Fai wasn't smiling brightly and chattering out meaningless, idiotic sentences all the time. He had never seen this side of Fai before, and didn't quite know how to deal with it, but he couldn't leave Fai out there in the rain, could he?

As much as Kurogane told himself that it was just because of charity and because the blonde looked so pathetic just standing there, dripping wet, he couldn't help a small touch of warmth when Fai had turned to him with a hopeful glimmer in his dull, blue eyes.

"Idiot! What were you doing out here?" Kurogane felt himself uttering those words and a sort of protective concern well up in his chest when he extended the umberella over Fai's head.

Fai had met his eyes with a small smile that was unlike himself, and had said, "It's not like Kuro-pyuu to worry about me!"

Kurogane just grunted and refrained from replying, since he couldn't think up one right at that minute. So he slid his eyes from Fai's to read the gravestone that Fai had been staring at.

_Yuui D. Flowright, a loving brother and son. _

What a fool he had been, not asking about Fai's family or anything like that. And then it had struck him that he knew absolutely nothing about Fai at all, except his annoying habits and his name. Fai had hid any information about his life more cleverly than anyone could have done, hiding behind a curtain of smiles and quirkiness. So now, Kurogane turned his questioning eyes to Fai, who was studying his wet shoes intently.

He must had sensed Kurogane's gaze upon him since he lifted his eyes up and smiled again. A small, sad one at that. It almost broke Kurogane's heart to see it, and Kurogane had no idea why.

"Yuui was my ... twin brother." These words were spoken so quietly that Kurogane barely caught them. When he looked closer at Fai's downcast face, he realized with a sort of terror that moisture was gathering in Fai's clear, sky-blue eyes.

Fai's voice broke on a tremor as Kurogane banished all reputation-gaining and slung an arm around the other's thin shoulders that were just beginning to shake with the force of the sobs that were wracking the blonde's body.

As they stood in the cemetary, the rain continued to pour, ignoring their unimportant figures in its midst.

--

_Heartstrings_

Whenever Kurogane ever replayed the memory of when Fai had stood, alone and vulnerable in the cemetary, he had realized what had been happening all this time, ever since he had first set eyes on the stubborn, annoying blonde.

That warm, fulfulling feeling whenever Fai set eyes on him, and a wide smile curved his lips.

A small twinge would wrack Kurogane's chest, and butterflies in his stomach.

Fai had been the one pulling his heartstrings all along, the one that had been holding his secret, unknown affections.

Only he, Kurogane, had been the one stupid enough not to get it, to deny it all along, to ignore his hidden obsession.

It seemed impossible that such a thing could be felt with someone as infuriating and annoying as Fai, but Kurogane supposed that it was all part of his charm. That, and along with the sparkling blue eyes and princely golden hair.

All he wondered was, did Fai feel the pull of heartstrings too?

--

_Unspoken_

Fai had understood, just like Kurogane thought he would.

The unspoken words that hovered just beyond, leaping mercilessly beyond reach. But they didn't need to be spoken, because, didn't they say that actions speak louder than words?

All it took was one quick brush of lips on the cheek, and it grew into something more, something that needed more than just words.

More than just unspoken words.

Because, after all -

_Actions speak louder than words_.

True, they hadn't been thinking when they had ventured further, but then, who does?

The spur of the moment decision was what made it exciting, what created the tension that evolved into something more, something like love. As they each pulled the heartstrings perfectly, creating a wonderful, synchronizing melody.

As the unspoken words floated just out of reach, but who knows? Maybe one day, one of them would reach out - and catch them and turn them into sound.

But for now, they can remain unspoken. For that's what they are. Unspoken words.

_I love you_.

--

**Author's Note - **Is it just me, or is there a tiny, _tiny _bit of suggestiveness in that last one? Or maybe it's just the over-perverted and corrupted mind of myself. Anyway, cookies to anyone who follow my lead and notice it. It's not enough to raise the rating to an M - at least, I think it isn't.

So, did you like it? Or did you hate it? Did you? _Did you?_ Did you want to _grab_ it and _wring_ it by its nonexistant neck and _throw it in a hole and STAMP ON IT?!_

Okay. Sorry, I'm just a bit upstrung. '

'Cause I don't know if it's good or not! This is the first ficcie that involves ultra-ultra fluff - in _my_ opinion - and just a tiny bit of angst, or none at all that I've written and trusted enough that I 'ed it.

Yeah.

So, I hope to be back with even more KuroFai awesomeness! SEE Y'ALL LATER!


End file.
